The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing integrated semiconductor circuits, in particular CCD-circuits, with self-adjusting, nonoverlapping polysilicon electrodes. In the known double-silicon-gate processes (Si.sup.2 -gate-processes), as a general rule, in accordance with the known manufacturing processes, an unavoidable overlapping of the polysilicon electrodes of the second polysilicon structure level with the polysilicon electrodes of the first polysilicon structure level occurs.
Such an overlapping is undesirable on account of the increased coupling capacitance between poly-Si-1 and poly-Si-2 electrodes as well as also on account of the restricted packing density of the elecrodes.
From "IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. SC 11, No. 1, February 1976", a process for producing self-adjusting, nonoverlapping aluminum electrodes with the aid of anodic oxidation and the so-called lift-off technique is known; cf. pp. 203-207 therein: "V. A. Browne and K. D. Perkins: A Non-overlapping Gate Charge-Coupling Technology for Serial Memory and Signal Processing Applications".
A technology for manufacturing integrated semiconductor circuits in which electrodes consisting of polysilicon which do not overlap are exclusively employed is not known up to the present time.